roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeletedContent/Game Ideas
So a few of you may know me over from the Apoc Rising wiki. As I've been getting back into Phantom Forces lately, I thought I'd put up some new ideas for the game, including ideas for mechanics and gear. Most of this won't be super-high detail, so you can refine the basic ideas in your own mind Weapons & Attachments QBZ-95 Category: Assault Rifle Unlock level: 63 Stats Summary: Pros: Good damage over range (roughly same as L85A2), high hipfire accuracy, good ADS accuracy and recoil, high velocity Cons: Long reload, mediocre sights, below-avg fire rate (650 RPM) Variants: QBZ-97 (lower unlock, lower damage, can pick up ammo from all 5.56 weapons), QBB-95 (LMG variant, lower hipfire accuracy and more weight, but much larger magazine and suppression), QBZ-95B (Carbine variant, even higher hipfire accuracy, slightly faster reload, lower damage and accuracy over range, higher recoil, cannot mount grips) PKP Category: LMG (GPMG IRL, but no such category is available in-game) Unlock level: 56 Stats Summary: Pros: High damage (only bested in-category by the M60), high mag size, good spread, good DPS, high velocity Cons: High recoil, low hipfire accuracy, slow move speed vs M60: Slightly lower damage, less accuracy when tap-fired, can mount canted sights, lower recoil (though still high), higher hipfire accuracy, slightly faster reload Variants: PKP-BP (bullpup variant, much higher hipfire accuracy, and slightly faster move speed but lower damage at range, slightly lower accuracy, slightly slower reload, and incapable of using canted sights; unlock level 91) A-91 Category: Assault Rifle OR Carbine Unlock Level: 61 Stats Summary: Pros: Good fire rate (800 RPM), good hipfire accuracy, reasonably low vertical recoil Cons: Mediocre accuracy and reload speed, poor velocity and damage at range, moderate horizontal recoil Variants: N/A Saiga 12G Category: Shotgun Unlock Level: 36 Stats Summary: Pros: Good fire rate in class (semi-automatic), decent recoil, good hipfire accuracy, magazine reload (all shells loaded at once) Cons: Poor damage in close quarters (compaired to other shotguns), cannot use birdshot Variants: N/A PPSH-41 Category: PDW Unlock level: 71 Pros: INSANE fire rate (900 RPM) and mag size (70+1), good iron sights, decent damage at close range Cons: High vertical recoil, poor accuracy, velocity and damage at range Variants: None Kriss Vector Category: PDW Unlock level: 93 Pros: INSANE fire rite (1200 RPM), low recoil (still high due to fire rate), good hipfire accuracy, good damage at close range Cons: Horrendous accuracy, low mag size (18+1), horrible velocity and penetration, burns through ammo quickly Variants: Vector 9mm (lower unlock level and damage in CQB, same fire rate, even less recoil, much larger mag 30+1, slightly better accuracy at range) PP-19 Category: PDW Unlock level: 57 Pros: HUGE magazine size (64+1), good accuracy and recoil, large ammo pool Cons: "Meh" fire rate (750 RPM), low damage and velocity, cannot mount underbarreled attachments aside from stubby and angled grip and laser, slow reload PP-2000 Category: PDW Unlock level: 31 Pros: Very low recoil, fast reload, high ammo capacity (44+1), good accuracy Cons: Mediocre fire rate (760 RPM), average damage (30-21) Variants: PP-2000C Uzi family: Uzi: Unlock rank: 54 Type: PDW Damage: 34-21 Range: 40-100 Rate of Fire: 600 RPM Recoil: Low Speed: 14 ADS Movement Speed: 10 Accuracy: Good Penetration: Same as MP5 Ammo: 32 + 128 Reload: Same as MAC-10 Attachments: All regular SMG attachments Unique mods: 1-inch buffer (increases fire rate to 800 RPM, but reduces max damage range by half and increases recoil), 1.25-inch buffer (increases fire rate to 875 RPM, but damage drop-off starts immediately and recoil increases substantially), Grip (unique grip, acts similarly to vertical grip, but also decreases vertical recoil at cost of more torque recoil), Wooden stock (greatly decreased horizontal recoil and slightly decreased vertical recoil, but worse hipfire accuracy and reduces movement speed to 13) Mini Uzi: Unlock rank: 80 Type: PDW Damage: 30-18 Range: 35-80 Fire rate: 950 Recoil: Moderate, mostly vertical Speed: 15 ADS Movement Speed: 11.4 Accuracy: Decent Hipfire Acc: Excellent Penetration: Same as MP5k Ammo: 32 + 128 Reload: Same as Uzi Attachments: Standard PDW attachments Micro Uzi: Unlock rank: 83 Type: Machine Pistol Damage: 28-15 Range: 25-40 Rate of Fire: 1200 RPM Recoil: High Recoil vs Closest Counterpart (TEC-9): Higher vertical, but lower horizontal Speed: 15 ADS Movement speed: 9 Accuracy: Poor Hipfire accuracy: Decent Penetration: Same as TEC-9 Ammo: 25 + 1, 50 in reserve Reload: Same as previous two Attachments: Standard pistol sights Unique attachments: Stock, Modern Upgrade Kit "pro" (enables use of underbarrel slot and standard PDW sights at cost of taking up the 'other' slot) PP-2000C Category: Machine Pistol Unlock level: 41 Pros: Very low recoil, fast reload, high reserve ammo (20+60), can use rifle sights (i.e. Kobra and ACOG), good accuracy, high penetration & velocity, good damage over range Cons: Mediocre fire rate (650 RPM), small-ish mag size (20+1), high-ish TTK Variants: PP-2000 C96 Category: Pistol Unlock level: 96 Pros: High damage over range (50-25), good accuracy and velocity, can mount unique 3x scope in "other" slot, very fast fire rate Cons: Very long reload (ammo loaded via a-10rnd clip, taking up to 4 seconds), average TTK, low mag size relative to TTK, high recoil, slow deploy time Variants: M712 (Machine Pistol variant, chambered in 9mm. Similar to G18, but with 20-round magazine and RoF of 900 RPM) .44 Magnum Category: Revolver Unlock level: 44 Pros: Good damage at all ranges, decent velocity, can use rifle sights (XPS2, ACOG, Kobra, etc.), high accuracy Cons: INSANE recoil, mediocre fire rate, can't use suppressors, loud Vs DEagle .44: Higher fire rate (550 RPM vs 400 RPM), slightly higher velocity, lower mag size (6 vs 8+1), can mount more types of optics, slightly longer reload, more accuracy CZ-75 Category: Pistol Unlock level: 53 Pros: High velocity, Fast reload (shared with most pistols), Good damage, Very high hipfire accuracy Cons: Small-ish magazine size (12+1), somewhat-high recoil (lower than the 1911 but still higher than the M9) Variants: CZ-75 Phantom (Unlocked at lvl 75, Higher magazine cap of 18+1, slightly lower damage, velocity, and recoil) Luger P08 Category: Pistol Unlock level: 80 Pros: High accuracy, velocity. Low recoil. Best reload speed and hipfire accuracy in class. Good damage balance (3-5 shots to kill) Cons: Small magazine size (8+1), mediocre damage, cannot mount lasers or red dot sights Variants: none Muzzle Booster Category: Barrel Attachment Unlock: 700 kills Effects: 7.5% RoF increase, 15% recoil increase Kukri Category: One-handed blade (melee) Unlock rank: 105 Animations: Same as Mek'leth and Machete Pros: Faster than machete with better headshot multiplier. Primary attack is large area sweep while secondary is precise and quick Cons: Short range (1.8 studs), somewhat slow, high unlock Gladius Category: One-handed blade Unlock level: N/A (unlocked from cases) Fast attack: Quick horizontal pommel strike followed by a jab towards the middle of the screen Primary attack: Quick jab with decent range and speed, landing right in the middle of the player's crosshair Secondary attack: Overhead strike with blade followed up by a quick jab just below the crosshair Pros: Fast, high damage, good reach (2.5 studs), precise Cons: Lower run speed than other melees (.5 less than other melees), somewhat hard to use due to low radius of attack, hard to unlock Claymore Category: Two-handed blade Unlock level: Unlocked upon reaching 1000 melee kills Pros: VERY large attack radius and good reach for primary. Good reach for secondary attack. Average speed. High damage Cons: Slower run speed than other melees Entrenchment Tool Category: One-handed blunt. Unlock level: N/A (from cases) Pros: Quick, good reach, wide primary attack and precise secondary Cons: Average damage (70), hard to unlock, slow(ish) recovery Mechanics Other Stuff Add a como rose Give random crate for every 250 kills with a weapon. The more kills you get the higher the chance of getting a higher tier crate. Crates come with a key. Add uniform customization. Would work basically like weapon skins, but for the uniform. Perhaps have a vet-exclusive uniform skin too "Fix" minimap so that the level of transparency of players on radar corresponds to vertical level (more opaque means on your level, relatively clear means far below or above you) Equipment Mechanics 2 types of equipment per class: Combat and Supportive Assault: Supportive gadgets include - Medkits and Stim kits (Stim kits quickly heal up a specific ally and give them a short stat boost while medkits heal multiple allies within a small range and can be thrown) Offensive gadgets include - Grenade launchers (EMP, concussion) Scout: Supportive gadgets include - Motion detectors (deployable with 50 stud radius radius or throwable w/ 25 stud radius and 15 second active period) and spawn beacons Offensive gadgets include - Self-stim (faster run speed, incapable of ADS), smoke launchers Support: Supportive gadgets include - Ammo crates and health stations (less mobile than medkits, but larger radius) Offensive gadgets include - Mines, claymores (manually detonated directional mines, but more descreet and more powerful), thermite traps (detonated manually, cause damage to anyone who passes through an area, 2 second delay upon activation), shields Recon: Supportive gadgets include - Decoys, portable cameras (directional motion detectors which have a much further range of 150 studs vs 40 studs) and thermal range finders (acts like a ballistic tracker that must be placed on the ground but that also works for nearby teammates) Offensive gadgets include - Tripwires and ghillie suits NOTE: All deployable gadgets except for the Spawn Beacon, Shield, and Despenser will disappear upon the death of the player who placed them. Shield, Spawn Beacon, and Despenser will all disappear only when another of them is placed (either by the player dying and placing a new one or picking up the old one). Balance/Gameplay Changes Prevent .50 cals from using suppressors and baltrak Nerf the fire rate of the KSG and make it a 2 shot kill at point blank instead of a 1-shot. Increase range and reload speed slightly to compensate Buff the AN-94's damage to be on par with that of the L85A2 Decrease AUG series' reload speed by 0.3 seconds, excluding the AUG HBAR Improve the hit detection/netcode. This might just be ROBLOX's engine/servers but I'm sick of getting killed from around corners Increase the SVU's velocity slightly Increase size of lower-floor windows on warehouse map to make vaulting them easier (as of now, it can be somewhat finicky) Decrease the steepness of the angle of the stairs on Mirage (sprinting up them is far too awkward) Category:Blog posts